1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage battery, more particularly to the structure of a top end of the storage battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of a conventional storage battery that includes a container 11 which has a top end 12 and a protective cover lid 13 which is provided on the top end 12 by means conventional of ultrasonic techniques so as to cover the same. As best illustrated, the top end 12 has two recesses 14 formed therein and two peripheral notches 122 formed through a surrounding wall 121 which defines the top end 12. Positive and negative terminal cables 16 of the conventional storage battery extend from the recesses 14 and pass through the peripheral notches 122 so as to connect with a connector 18. The top end 12 is further provided with a depression 151 that has a bottom on which two sockets 15 are mounted by means of welding. The sockets 15 are connected respectively and electrically to the positive and negative terminal cables 16 of the storage battery. The protective cover lid 13 has a through-hole 133 and a pair of covering tabs 132 which cover the peripheral notches 122 after the cover lid 13 is provided on the top end 12 of the conventional storage battery. A plug seat 131 extends from the periphery of the through-hole 133 and is received in the depression 151. The plug seat 131 confines two passages therethrough which permit extension of two legs 171 of a fuse plug 17 so as to enable the latter to engage slidingly the sockets 15 when the fuse plug 17 is plugged into the plug seat 131 of the protective cover lid 13. When the conventional storage battery is handled at the cables 16, the tension of the cables 16 and the load of the conventional storage battery combine to separate the protective cover lid 13 from the container 11. The separation correspondingly causes the fuse plug 17 to disengage from the sockets 15, thereby disconnecting an electrical connection between two cables 16 of the conventional storage battery. This can cause some inconvenience to the user.